Kingdom of Syndrono
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} About the Kingdom The Kingdom of Syndrono is a small monarchy located in southern Europe. King Syndrono has taken great steps to insure the survival of the region's automotive heritage. The country is known for its extensive highway system, maintained to rigorous standards. The German model of speed limits was adopted, resulting in the de-restriction, at some times, of the entire super-highway portions. Government The Kingdom of Syndrono is, as its name suggests, a Monarchy. However, recently, due to changing political attitudes worldwide, Syndrono has begun to move towardsa constitutional monarchy, although the monarch retains tremendous power, to the point that the parliament's influence on political life is negligible. Syndrono Highway Network (SYNHiN) The Syndrono Highway Network (SYNHiN) is famous for having some of the few public roads in the world without blanket speed limits for cars and motorcycles. Certainly, speed limits do apply at junctions and other dangerous points, like sections under construction or in need of repair. These limits vary between 80 km/h and 200 km/h. Construction sites usually have a speed limit of 60 km/h or 100 km/h, depending on whether a temporary central barrier is installed or not. These construction speeds are enforced only when actual construction is under way. The lower speed restrictions are enforced with a minimum one-year license suspension, and a fine of two percent (2%) of the offender’s previous taxed yearly gross income. Certain stretches also have restricted speed limits used in cases of noise pollution limits, bad maintenance state or unfavorable conditions when wet. Some parts of the Syndrono Highway Network feature dynamic speed limits, according to limiting conditions such as heavy traffic, which are announced by electronic signs mounted above the roadway. In any case, it is important to note that an advisory speed limit of up to 200km/h always applies. In case of an accident while driving faster, a court can decide on shared liability due to the increased operational risk. Speed limits are enforced by the Syndrono Highway Network Traffic Enforcement division of the national police force, using temporary roadside-mounted equipment and marked and unmarked high-performance patrol vehicles. The Syndrono Highway Network has no average-speed surveillance systems. The drivers chosen for the division are highly skilled drivers, and use highly modified BMW and Porsche vehicles, capable of over 300km/h. Syndrono requires a full year licensing course, which is paid for by the government. All citizens may participate in this, and it includes basic training, as well as several months of autocross and track training. To be accepted into the program, citizens must fist pass a written test. The minimum age for application is 18. In areas without a general limit, there are mostly also no restrictions on overtaking, except for a rule that requires drivers to use the right lane if possible and only pass other cars on their left, except when heavy traffic does not permit this. The right lane of a typical Syndrono Highway Network is often crowded with trucks. Trucks are prohibited from overtaking on two-lane portions of the highway, due to safety concerns. Traffic Laws and Enforcement Notable laws include the following: * Syndrono Highway Networks may only be used by motor vehicles that are designed to achieve a maximum speed exceeding 100km/h. * The right lane must be used when it is free, and the left lane is generally restricted to passing only. Drivers using the left lane when the other lanes are free will be stopped and heavily fined by Syndrono Highway Network police. * Overtaking on the right is forbidden, except in traffic jams where it may be practiced with caution. The fact that the car overtaken is illegally occupying the left-hand lane is not an acceptable excuse. In these cases the police will routinely stop and fine both drivers. * In case of a traffic jam, the drivers must form an emergency lane to ensure emergency services can reach the scene of a possible accident. This lane must be formed between the left lane and the lane next to the left lane (i.e., between the two leftmost lanes). * It is also unlawful to turn around or back up on the Syndrono Highway Network under any circumstances. Doing so is considered a Class II Felony, similar to attempted murder, and is tried as such. * The distance between vehicles (in meters) should be at least half the speed (in km/h) at all times (e.g. at least 60 meters at 120km/h). This corresponds to a "lead time" of just under 2 seconds. Again, the fact that the car in front is illegally occupying the left-hand lane when the right-hand lane is free does not excuse following too closely. At speeds of over 100km/h, keeping less than 30 percent of the recommended distance now results in the suspension of one's driving license for one to three months. * Syndrono’s legal regulations explicitly allow drivers to honk or flash headlights shortly in order to indicate intention of overtaking. Obtrusive actions of the potentially overtaking car, such as constantly flashing headlights or driving at insufficient distances for a longer period of time is illegal and may be prosecuted accordingly. This may also apply to drivers not allowing faster cars to overtake their car if the traffic situation allows it (e.g. by occupying the left-hand lane for a longer period of time). * Tires must be approved for the vehicle's top speed. Tires for lower speeds (i.e., cheaper than high-speed tires) are only allowed if they are marked as Winter tires (M+S or M/S). In this case the driver must have a sticker in his field of vision other than the windshield as a reminder of the maximum speed. Rest Areas Along the Syndrono Highway Network, the drivers can stop at rest areas for fuel, restrooms, food and beverages. In Germany, they are called, while in Austria they are known as. These rest areas have restaurants serving breakfast, lunch and dinner. They may also legally serve alcoholic beverages. Some of the rest stops also have motels. In Germany, the rest areas were operated by a government-owned company until 1998, when it was privatized. Climate Syndrono has a warm-summer climate, which is influenced by the oceanic climate and the humid subtropical climate. As a result, it has warm, dry summers and mild, rainy winters. Cool and rainy interludes can interrupt the dry summer season, the average length of which is also shorter. Summer afternoons are infrequently hot (indeed, temperatures > 30°C /86°F are rare) as the atmosphere is temperate by constant sea breezes. On the other hand, the nights are very mild, this being due to the fairly high temperature of the sea in summer. Generally, temperatures do not drop below 20°C in this season. In winter, frosts and snowfalls are extremely rare, generally occurring once or twice every ten years. Demographics Language English is the national language of Syndrono, with German being very culturally prevalent, and widely accepted. Religion While King Syndrono has openly accepted all major religions, there are strong European ties culturally, and most of the population remains predominately Protestant (40%) and Catholic (38%). Due to a recent trend, the number of followers of the Baha'i Faith has risen dramatically, and now accounts for approximately 5% of the population. Roughly 10% of the population has their religious roots in Judaism, while 7% practice a variety of other religions.